What Is Kept
by Tsakura Rain Gezund
Summary: As Link charges onward on his quest to find his inner light, his Na'vi, she disappears. Link searches. Part of a multi-chapter-novella event that will receive monthly updates. The goal is to novellize all of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Criticism welcome, come R&R!


**Prologue - What is Kept**

Why did Na'vi leave him alone? Link had no answers. As a mute boy living in a verbal world, he often thought through these things. His trial course involved searching high and low for his Fae best friend ever, and he failed, utterly, to find her. It was like being an over-eager candle in a closed space - he felt himself trying as hard as he could, and getting snuffed out regardless of his input. "Who? Who was Na'vi?" Everyone asked the same questions.

Except for three girls. Ironically in his previous life, the number "three" had meant more to him: Three goddesses created the earth with Power, Wisdom and Courage, leaving behind their essence, the Triforce. But the Triforce could only beholden by a virtuous, pure heart. Gannondorf of Power seized the Triforce, and the Tri-Une being split then, choosing Zelda as Wisdom and Link as Courage. But because Link had been chosen for Courage, only He knew why He couldn't talk. Words were never the same as Action. Zelda was Wisdom, and she could talk All Day Long.

So. Three goddesses. Three pieces, three people, three fates ever intertwined.

He got that part.

He didn't understand.

Saria, the Kokiri Forest sage, she knew. She always knew. Link had jumped back to a past that shouldn't have existed without Na'vi, and Saria was Link's comfort, just as she had always been in the old days. During the war, not before or after. She, with Din's Forest power, understood that Na'vi had abandoned Link because of his Hylian heritage. It was also possible she had flown away to die, her work finished on this ground. Link refused to believe that, so he sought out help from two others.

One was emotionally apathetic and had a new understanding for Time's shadow. Princess Zelda still held Link with a lot of grace, but not really caring about his well-being like she had during the war. Even though they both remembered everything, the war didn't exist to this Zelda like it did with Link. She didn't wake up screaming every night. She didn't fight invisible foes. Link found himself becoming more isolated by the day, as nightfall became ever more evil.

Ironically, only Malon was the third. The other Sages apart from Saria and Zelda had a vague feeling about a war, but they weren't awakened in this "child" time split so they were all unsure. Except Malon. Malon remembered everything, even still called Link "fairy boy." When he showed up without his fairy and cried to her, she hugged him and had Epona sit with him, but the sight of his future-war-horse only made matters worse. Malon had become his confidante with Na'vi disappear -

CLUNK NEEEEEIGH THUNK.

Ouch, what was that?! Link was now in the Lost Woods, with terrible head pain, and suddenly no horse. Or ocarina. The Ocarina of Time was gone! Link frantically looks around...

"Hey, Tatl, lemme touch it! I wanna see!"

"Yeah, about that. Let's not. You'll be stupid enough to break it, Tael."

"Bweee hee hee hee..."

Damn. He knew of only one 'bwee hee hee' laugh; he had journeyed out of his home forest and into the lost woods, and this was a child that had gotten so lost, it had turned into a Fae spirit. This was a Skull Kid, with a freaky purple, spiky, bloody, heart-shaped mask on. It unnerves Link. So Link, being mute but perfectly functional otherwise, narrows his eyes at Skull Kid and stands.

Skull Kid looks behind him, the Ocarina of Time in his hands glowing like an opal in the moonlight. Truly childish, he then jumps, startled, looks at the treasure, and hides it behind his back.

Link wound up before he punched, and Skull Kid, being a Fae creature, used his forest powers to jump - yes, jump - out of the way and onto Epona. Link panicks now, grabbing Skull Kid's foot as Epona takes off, too scared to remain still. Epona and Skull Kid drag Link through the ground as if it is canvas; eventually, Link loses his grip and lets go. Enraged, Link now stands and runs after them, falling down a rabbit hole of sorts in the process. He fell, falling, falling...

Falling...

Landed.

Landed safely! But what kind of water lily was this? -HOLY FARORE'S WIND BRIGHT LIGHT!-Deku everywhere!...

Link couldn't keep track of everything happpening, he only remembers finding Skull Kid after landing (safely!) on a giant water lily with a black center and plenty of thorns. A bright light announced him, floating in mid-air above Link. Link tried his best to vocalize, to no avail. Skull Kid had hidden his Ocarina of Time, a precious item meant to distort time to one's bidding. Epona was nowhere to be found. Skull Kid laughs now, shaking his scary-enraging-bloody-spiky mask thing as dark power falls off of it in waves. Link resists, uselessly.

 _Link is transformed._

 _He is no longer Kokiri._

 _Now,_

 _He is no longer Hylian either._


End file.
